


Chapter 4 Blood Sweat and Tears

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [4]
Category: Dracula Untold, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Magic, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Were-bear, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 4 Blood Sweat and Tears

Chapter 4 Blood Sweat and Tears  
A long day long hours the lifting was ever a problem for (y/n) he thought physical labor was easier than any other type of work. They don’t ask that many questions some pay you under the table cash sometimes you even give them fake names they don’t care when they see (y/n) moving logs around like moving boxes of pillows. There wasn’t a lot of thinking that it involved it was routine (y/n) liked kept him from thinking about the past. Though meeting the Cullens had brought back a lot of memories. Feelings that were not comforting one's loss, pain. He was moving sheets of wood on the pile stacking them for them to be moved as they went through the sawmill to be picked up by the trucks.  
(y/n) took his break alone breathed brushing off whatever dirt and dust were on him as he opened the bag seeing a freshly made chicken with vegetables in a container. Opening it wafted smells of home fresh cooked meals. (y/n) took a look at his food shook his head wasn’t eating that today. he took a bite of the food Esme left for him. One word came to his mind “Home.” everyone misses home I suppose just meeting them made (y/n) miss it more this time. (y/n) was sitting there eating and thinking about things he needed to find some blood he was out still wondering if I should stay in this area. There is still to finish the logging season then I will move on “Always finish what you started.” my father would have told me.  
All these thoughts going racing threw my head I hear a loud grinding sound coming from behind me two of the works from the other group I never really caught their names. (y/n) wasn’t very good with names of people I don’t talk with all the time anyway. (y/n) jumped up moving across the field “Hey! Hey! Don’t do that! Turn it off! it's going to backfire you keep....” (Y/N) screamed trying to get there attention but it was too late. The next thing you heard was a loud explosion as (y/n) spun around covering his face from any derby. Then looked overseeing someone about to get hit. Rushed over inhuman speed thankfully no one was paying attention as gagged tooth saw blade flew past his head slicing through a door. What the hell am I doing? (y/n) thought he sat up he was no superman. He didn’t need blood all over the logging mill he would have to kill everyone that was the last thing he needed on his contentious right now. (y/n) sat up and breathed the man sat up looked over-breathing. “Thank you.” he gasped for air he was an older man lighter colored hair I think maybe from the beads in his hair he was from the reservation maybe but (y/n) wasn’t one to pry. “Don’t mention it.” (y/n) replied got up helped him up brushed him off.  
(y/n) went to go help with the clean up as EMS and Fire department was called they were going to have to call it a day since the Machine exploded. He walked back to his truck and breathed.  
Flashback  
(y/n) was a little older “Push (y/n) push lets go you can do this.” his father pushed him as he was pushing logs with his head and trying to push out his weather manipulation it only came out covering him weakly. “Again (y/n)!” his father said he almost flopped over but got up and went again for hours. Even days. “Faster (y/n)! Faster!” he called out pushing him beyond his limits his mother came out.  
“you are pushing him much too hard my darling.” she sighed holding her throat. “We must my life he is stronger than even me he must realize this what’s going to happen if one day we are not here to protect him,” Vlad said she breathed. “But that’s just an If it's not for certain,” she replied he looked at her. “Nothing is promised why we must make sure he can survive on his own.” Vlad caressed her cheek then kissed her softly pressed his head against hers. “Not much longer you both will come inside and eat,” she demanded. “Of course my love,” Vlad said.  
End of Flashback  
(y/n) getting to his truck I knew this was going to be an eventful day he thought as he sighed opening the driver's side door. Setting bags in the passenger seat then as he was setting his gear in the back. He noticed a note laying perfectly had no scent to no wolf no vampire he knew what that meant. Witch.  
We need to talk  
All it said. Father hated witches he said they were always out for themselves never anyone else. They would only help you if it benefited them in some way. For all, he knew that Witch could have caused that explosion to distract him so they could leave the note. They could hide their scent. Killing you would be merciful no they wouldn’t kill you they like to play with you see how much they can mess up your life before you just give up. Far as (y/n) knew there were not many of them left around hunted or gone so deep into hiding not crawling out of the hole they burrowed into. His father had once told him that a witch made the Cullens type vampires out of spite some type of lovers quarrel or something along those lines. All (y/n) knew now he was stuck in the most supernatural hole in the world in one direction he has vampires. Another pack of wolves now a witch anything else? “This is not my day.” (y/n) breathed getting in his truck going home.


End file.
